


Gifts for Papa

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words reveal, replace and feeling.  Also dealing with the additional theme of family.





	Gifts for Papa

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week we have the additional theme of family.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173298641769/wow-okay-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge-wordsf)

“You can open your eyes, Papa.” 

Derek opened his eyes and smiled at Cleo and James as they let go of his hands and ran over by Stiles. 

“Should we show Papa what you two did?” Stiles asked as he knelt down beside them, and they nodded.

Stiles looked up at Derek, winked, then pulled back a sheet to reveal a table decorated with homemade pictures and cupcakes. 

Derek fought back tears as the feeling of the love he had for his kids and Stiles filled him with warmth, and he knew nothing could ever come close to replacing it.


End file.
